


I'll Be There For You

by anja_c



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Brother-Sister Relationship, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Romantic Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-02-29 00:02:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18767056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anja_c/pseuds/anja_c
Summary: This is three kinda short (separate) mini-fics, all based on the song If We Have Each Other by Alec Benjamin. The chapters centre around Clarke and Madi, Bellamy and Clarke, and Bellamy and Octavia, respectively, but there are little references to other relationships in all of them bc why tf not.





	1. I'll Be Your Mother

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mmkay so these have been sitting here for the better part of a month without me really touching them and they are hella unfinished but like... enjoy. i'll probably maybe come back and finish them at some point  
> also yes i still have two exams left that i should still be studying for but shhhh leave me to my procrastination
> 
> Clarke and Madi
> 
>  
> 
> _And, 'cross town she would take the bus at night ___  
>  _To a one bedroom apartment, and when she'd turn on the light ___  
>  _She would sit down at the table, tell herself that it's alright_  
>  _She'd never be alone_  
>  _Have someone to hold_  
>  _And when nights were cold_  
>  _She'd say_  
>  _The world's not perfect, but it's not that bad_  
>  _If we got each other, and that's all we have_  
>  _I will be your mother, and I'll hold your hand_  
>  _You should know I'll be there for you_  
>  _When the world's not perfect_  
>  _When the world's not kind_  
>  _If we have each other then we'll both be fine_  
>  _I will be your mother, and I'll hold your hand_  
>  _You should know I'll be there for you_

Clarke walked in the door and immediately sat down at the table with sigh, running her hands through her hair. She had just had a particularly intense shift at the hospital, she was a trauma nurse so most shifts were _a lot_ but today had been especially rattling to say the least.

"Hey there," Raven walked up to her, massaging her shoulders. Raven was her best friend and her go-to baby-sitter when she had a last minute shift. "How was work?"

Clarke gave a stiff laugh, "fantastic," she rolled her eyes, smacking her head on the table a little too hard.

"Come on, get out of those scrubs and get into bed," The other girl led her out of the kitchen and into her bedroom.

"Ok, I ask you to come baby-sit Madi, not _me_ ," Clarke joked.

"Alright," Raven raised her hands in defeat, "I'm going."

"Seriously, though," She turned around to hug her friend, "thank you again. I honestly don't know what I'd do without you.",

The other girl blushed, ever modest, "it's nothing, really. I love hanging out with Madi anyway."

After Raven left, Clarke crawled straight into bed without even changing. She awoke next morning to the smell of pancakes and fresh coffee. Stumbling out of her room and into the kitchen, she saw Madi cooking away at the stove and then suddenly running to pour the cup of coffee she'd just brewed.

"What's all this?" Clarke smiled.

"Well, I thought - since it's your day off - we could have breakfast together," Madi beamed.

Clarke sat down at the table as Madi placed a cup of coffee in front of her, "I'd love that."

They scoffed down their breakfast, happily chatting away. Madi had been telling Clarke about how she'd beaten her friend Ethan at taekwondo practice the other day when Clarke's phone rang.

"Yep, ok, yeah, I'll be there soon," she set her phone down tentatively, looking across the table.

"They need you at work, don't they?" Madi didn't even soun surprised.

"I'm so, so sorry. I promise I'll make it up to you. Maybe we can have a movie night tomorrow? With popcorn and chocolate? Just us girls?"

Madi put on her best forced smile, "that sounds great, Mom."

"Ok, Auntie Raven's working today so I'm going to call Uncle Murphy, how does that sound? Then maybe you guys can have a fun day out?"

"Ok, Mom."

\---

Clarke ran out the door as Murphy walked in.

"Ok, darling, I gotta go now, be good for Uncle Murphy!"

"It's not me you need to worried about," Madi joked.

"You're right," Clarke turned to him, "no violent movies, no sugar past 3:30pm, bed time at 9 - sharp!" she pointed her finger.

"You got it chief," he fake saluted as she rolled her eyes, walking out the door. As soon as the door shut he turned to Madi, "ok, Midget, do we want to watch Saw III or VII?"

"I'm thinking Scream - the original of course," Madi smiked.

"I like it!" He put the DVD in and the collapsed on the couch.

Clarke came home at 2:24am to find Murphy and Madi passed out on the couch, Saw VI on the TV, packets of candy strewn out in front of them, she rolled her eyes, smiling though, "typical Murphy."

Her words stirred him, he yawned as he sat up, shushing Clarke and gesturing to the soundly asleep Madi.

"What do I always say, Murphy?"

"No violent movies, no sugar after 3:30m, bed time 9 - sharp!" he mocked.

"And what do you always do?"

"Watch violent movies, eat sugar well after 6pm and stay up past her bedtime," Murphy smirked. "To be fair - it's why I'm her favourite."

"Actually her favourite is Auntie Tav," Clarke teased.

He waved his hand, "Octavia, Shmavia."

"C'mon, Murphy, git!" she shepherded him towards the door.

"Your gratitude speaks through your caring words and actions."

"Oh good, I'm glad."

"Hey, speaking of the Blakes," Murhpy added as he grabbed his jacket, "I'll say hi to Bellamy for you, if you like." He grinned widely, Clarke knew Bellamy was in love with her - she just didn't have the time, nor the energy to really address it.

"Go fuck yourself, Murphy," she smiled sweetly.

Clarke heard a loud sigh as the door closed and Madi woke up.

"Sorry, Mom," Madi looked around the room, counting all the rules she'd broken - from eating on the couch to not cleaning up the mess in the kitchen.

"It's ok, just go get into your PJs and hop into bed."

\---

They lay on the couch, feet curled under themselves as the crappy chic flic they'd decided on played. Madi turned to Clarke suddenly, "what was my other mom like?"

Clarke winced, she and her long-time girlfriend Lexa had been going steady and Clarke was pregnant with Madi when Lexa was called to active duty. She was an army reserve, and they needed her, she had died the day before Clarke had Madi. It still hurt her to think about Lexa, let alone speak about her.

"She was kind," she said after a while, "and brave - so brave. I remember this time when we were at a bar, and this guy - Cage, I think his name was - had been staring at us weirdly the whole time, then he came up and said some pretty disgusting things to us. Lexa turned around, grabbed the back of his head, and smacked his face straight into the bar - we immediately bolted of course, she had technically committed assault. But she just never took crap from anyone - that might be what I loved most about her."

"She sounds amazing."

"She was," Clarke's eyes were glazed over.

"I wish I had gotten to meet her."

"Me too," she whispered softly. "I see her in you, though - all the time."

"Really?" Madi looked fondly.

"Really. Remember that time you told me about your friend Ethan beating you at Taekwondo, so you went and spent the entire week - day in and day out - practicing and training, and then you got back the next week and you kicked his ass?"

"Yeah."

"That's something Lexa would've done. In fact I'm sure it's something she had done before."

"Did she do taekwondo?"

Clarke thought for a moment, "No, I'm pretty sure she did jujutsu - and I think she also learnt Krav Maga. She was pretty badass."

"She sounds like it."

Clarke stroked her hair softly, "just like you're awesome."

"And you."

"And me," Clarke agreed.

"We would've been the most awesome family in the whole world," Madi said thoughtfully.

"We still are."


	2. I'll Be Your Lover

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Clarke and Bellamy
> 
>  
> 
> _They had pictures on the walls of all the memories that they'd made_  
>  _And though life was never easy, they were thankful that they stayed_  
>  _With each other, and though some times were hard_  
>  _Even when she made him angry he would never break her heart_  
>  _No, they didn't have the money to afford a fancy car_  
>  _But they never had to travel 'cause they'd never be apart_  
>  _They'd say_  
>  _The world's not perfect, but it's not that bad_  
>  _If we got each other, and that's all we have_  
>  _I will be your lover, and I'll hold your hand_  
>  _You should know I'll be there for you_  
>  _When the world's not perfect_  
>  _When the world's not kind_  
>  _If we have each other then we'll both be fine_  
>  _I will be your lover, and I'll hold your hand_  
>  _You should know I'll be there for you_  
>  _You should know I'll be there for you_
> 
>  
> 
> also it's hella cliche but i love old movies and i've sprinkled some of my favs in here - you should defo watch them (they're all classics).

"Oh, shit!" Clarke exclaimed as she stumbled in the door, knocking over a vase.

"Shh," Bellamy silenced her, "don't wake up the others."

Clarke giggled, "oopsies."

He groaned as he landed on the bed, the alcohol starting to leave his system and be replaced with an epic headache. Clarke jumped in next to him, still very much drunk. Bellamy fell asleep almost straight away and she had to peel his boots and jeans off, dressing him into his pajamas - somehow he didn't wake up through the whole ordeal. She curled in next to him and let his soft snores lull her to sleep.

\---

"Ugh!" Clarke moaned as the sunlight streamed in through their window, waking her up.

"What time is it?" Bellamy turned around, also only just waking up.

"Fuck if I know, or care. Let's just go back to sleep," she trapped him in between herself and the sheets they'd fallen asleep on top of. "Shit," she rubbed her temples, "my head is pounding."

"Seven tequila shots will do that to you," he groaned in response.

"Seven?" she asked in disbelief. "I thought it was five."

Bellamy snorted, "it was five and then you got absolutely smashed and threw back two more."

"Are you sure?"

"Oh, I'm sure. The image is permanently imprinted in my brain."

"In a good or bad way?" Clarke turned around smirking.

"Both. As concerned as I was, I had to admit it was damn hot." He pressed a kiss to her neck, sending shivers down her spine.

"Oh yeah? Is that all you found hot?" She had vague memories of pinning him against a random brick wall in the side alley next to the bar.

"Are you referring to how you _attacked_ me the second we stepped outside?" he asked, but he was smiling.

"Attacked implies negative connotations, and something tells me it wasn't a negative experience for you." She turned around, not allowing him to protest by placing her lips firmly on his. Then she rolled over, sitting above him and straddling his hips.

Suddenly, then were interrupted, "Oh, shit! Sorry, you guys!" Octavia squealed.

Clarke reacted on instinct, jumping off Bellamy and shoving him off the bed. 

"What the fuck!" he groaned, still very sleepy.

"Sorry to interrupt your hungover morning sex," Raven remarked dryly, peeking in behind Octavia, "but breakfast is ready."

Bellamy mumbled something about  _no damn privacy in this house_ , before rubbing his head and setting off for the kitchen. Clarke followed suit, trudging through the hallway, still wearing her clothes from the night before. 

"Morning, lovebirds," Jasper chirped, flopping three pancakes on each of their plates. "How was your night?"

"Tequila-filled," Clarke answered, already shoving a handful of pancakes in her mouth.

"Speaking of," Miller interrupted, turning to the couple, "I love you guys, but can you please not almost have sex on the wall outside the pub, it's bad for business."

Clarke turned a deep shade of red, whilst Bellamy just smirked. "Noted.” He sat down next to her, pressing a light kiss to her neck as he went. Clarke yelped and pushed him playfully, the others just rolled their eyes, used to this kind of behaviour. 

"So," Jasper turned to the group expectantly, "what are we doing today?"

"We?" Murphy eyed him reluctantly.

"Oh come on," Monty sighed, "Could you stop brooding for one day and just hang out with your friends."

A chorus of _come on, Murphy_ s and _don't be such a buzzkill_ s followed. 

"Oh, alright. If it'll make you all stop whining," he shook his head in surrender, "you nerds will be the death of me."

"Nonsense, Cockroach!" Raven jabbed, shutting Murphy up. They all laughed, remembering the nickname. Murphy somehow always managed to get himself into various near-death situations but always seemed to make it out with barely a scratch. The nickname began when Raven had mentioned that he was "impossible to kill, like a cockroach".

Bellamy and Clarke had nicknames too though. He turned to her and whispered, "what do you say, Princess? Wanna spend the day with these dorks," he gestured to their friends, "or should we do our own thing?"

She smirked, "I don't know... might be fun, we haven't hung out with  _these dorks_ in a while."

She was going to make him beg for it. "Come on, Clarke," he sighed, "please."

She pretended like she was thinking it over, "okay, I suppose we could maybe stay home today. Watch some old movies, make popcorn."

"Make out on the couch," he supplied.

"Get interrupted by our friends arriving home unexpectedly."

"So just the usual," he smiled. 

"Exactly." 

"Hey guys," Bellamy turned to their friends, "I think we're just going to hang out here for the day, but you guys should still go out." Everyone else nodded, expecting this.

"Wait, that's not fair!" Murphy complained, "how come they get to stay home but I still have to go?"

"You're welcome to stay, Murphy," Clarke grinned, looking over at Bellamy, "of course, that is at your own peril because things are going to get ver-"

"Nope, okay. You've convinced me," he cut her off vehemently, "I'll go. God, can we leave now," he begged the rest of the group. They just laughed.

\---

"Fina-fucking-ly!" Bellamy sighed as the door closed behind their friends.

"Jesus Christ, you'd think they were preparing to travel to another planet, the amount of time it takes them to get ready!" Clarke shook her head in disbelief. 

Bellamy said nothing, just nodding in agreement. 

"So," Clarke turned around to look over the apartment, fake innocence all over her face.

"So," Bellamy echoed, grinning. 

"Shall we?" she asked, gesturing to where they'd set up the couch with ample popcorn, blankets, pillows, and more. 

"Milady," he offered his hand to her and she took it, both of them collapsing on the couch in a fit of laughter. Clarke pressed play on the movie they had queued up (an old musical adapted into a movie Clarke loved called Guys and Dolls) and they settled in. Halfway through Annie Get Your Gun, they both started to drift off, jerking themselves back awake occasionally. By the time An Affair To Remember had started playing, the two were sound asleep, curled into each other.

Clarke groaned as she woke up. "Bellamy," she whispered, giving him a gentle shove.

"What?" he asked, stirring slowly.

"We fell asleep."

"Did we?"

"So much for making out on the couch," she teased and he managed a small laugh through his sleepy haze, I Got Rhythm from An American In Paris blared on the TV. "I love this scene," Clarke mumbled quietly. She watched the TV, eyes full of wonder. He watched her, eyes full of love. 

"Do you wanna marry me?" It had slipped out without his consent. It wasn't the first time he'd thought about it, but he had been hoping to get a ring and organise a fancy dinner and what-not before he actually popped the question.

"You what?" she asked in disbelief, the biggest smile on her face.

"I love you, Clarke, and I want to marry you. And I don't have a ring or anything but I just reall-"

"I love you too." She replied effortlessly "and yes, I will marry you." 

"Do you really want to?" his tone was questioning, as if he couldn't quite believe someone actually, voluntarily wanted to spend the rest of their life with him.

She nodded, laughing, "I do. Really," she emphasised. She leaned over and pressed a slow but sure kiss on his lips.

"Aw, you guys!" Octavia was at the door, the rest of the gang behind her. "I'm going to cry!"

Clarke peeled herself away from Bellamy and turned to look as their friends just about burst into tears. 

"Oh my god!" Raven exclaimed. "You guys are so cute!"

"Whatever," Bellamy rolled his eyes at their friends but he couldn't hide the massive grin plastered on his face. 

"Congrats," Monty said, holding hands with Miller.

Later, Murphy - who had stayed mostly silent when they all burst in on Clarke and Bellamy - came up to them after dinner. "Hey, I didn't say it before because I didn't want to be weird but I'm real happy for you two."

"Careful, Murphy," Clarke smirked, "you almost sounded like you cared for a moment."

He rolled his eyes, "yeah, yeah. Just don't turn into Miller and Monty." All three looked over to the aforementioned couple who were engaging in some furious PDA on the couch. 

"Too late," Bellamy smiled, pulling Clarke onto his lap and wrapping his arms around her waist. She gave a startled yelp before settling in with a grin.

"Sorry, Murphy. Not our fault you're too lonely to appreciate that us couples are happy." At her words, he glanced involuntarily at Raven who was staring at him thoughtfully, she caught his gaze and turned away, blushing.

"Yeah, whatever," he shook his head and Clarke and Bellamy shared a knowing look. 


	3. I'll Be Your Brother

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Octavia and Bellamy
> 
> _I'm thankful for my sister, even though sometimes we fight_   
>  _When high school wasn't easy, she's the reason I survived_   
>  _I know she'd never leave me and I hate to see her cry_   
>  _So I wrote this verse to tell her that I'm always by her side_   
>  _I wrote this verse to tell her that I'm always by her side_   
>  _I wrote this verse to tell her that_   
>  _The world's not perfect, but it's not that bad_   
>  _If we got each other, and that's all we have_   
>  _I will be your brother, and I'll hold your hand_   
>  _You should know I'll be there for you_   
>  _When the world's not perfect_   
>  _When the world's not kind_   
>  _If we have each other then we'll both be fine_   
>  _I will be your brother, and I'll hold your hand_   
>  _You should know I'll be there for you_   
>  _You should know I'll be there for you_

"Hey, O," he greeted her tentatively as he walked in the front door. She said nothing, simply glaring before returning to her laptop. "What's that?"

"History," she answered simply, not looking up. She was doing Ancient Greece at the moment if he remembered correctly.

"Maybe I can help?" He was what many people referred to as a history nerd - especially when it came to Ancient Latin cultures. 

"I'm fine." She still avoided his gaze.

"You can't be mad at me forever, O," he told her softly.

"Actually, I can," she informed.

He rolled his eyes, it had been weeks since he had beaten up that Atom guy. What kind of a fucking name was Atom anyway? Did Octavia really think she could get away with dating him in secret.

"Listen," he began but she cut him off.

"No, you listen, Bellamy." He winced, she usually called him Bell. "I'm not fucking twelve anymore, I'm seventeen. I date, ok? And you need to grow the fuck up and get used to it."

"I know," he replied quietly - and he did, he knew he had to get used to his sister dating, he just wasn't sure how he was supposed to go about that.

"Now, if you don't mind, I have a one-thousand word essay on the Trojan War and it's relevance in today's political landscape due tomorrow and so far, I've got three words."

He frowned, "that sounds tough."

"Yeah, now leave me alone so I can finish it." 

"Ok," he sighed in resignation, stomping upstairs to throw his stuff on his bed. He collapsed with a heavy breath. As much as he joked, he did sometimes worry Octavia would be mad at him forever. She was stubborn at the best times - a trait they'd both picked up from their mother. He closed his eyes, remembering the day he'd come home and found his mother passed out on the couch, a baby Octavia cooing quietly on her chest. He was only seven the first time their mother had OD'ed, he'd put Octavia down in her cot and immediately called the paramedics. The last time it had happened, he had been fifteen and she'd been nine. They'd spent hours in the social services waiting room and when the receptionist had finally gone out for her smoke break, Bellamy had grabbed Octavia and bolted - their mother always told them that if CPS ever got to them, they'd be separated, and Bellamy couldn't let that happen,  _ever_. Eight years later, he was working nights and days just to be able to afford their crappy apartment and she was enrolled at the local high school six states over as Octavia Smith - original, he knew, but it was all he could think of in the moment. Everyone in town seemed to know they weren't who they said they were, but they let it go, the Smiths were quiet and mostly kept to themselves. Bellamy's only real friends were his co-workers at the bar he worked at, The Drop Ship, and the blond medical resident who had snuck them out of the hospital when Octavia's records had been dug up. Speaking of Clarke, he thought as her name and face popped up on the screen. 

"Hey, dork," she greeted.

"Hey, Princess," he replied, smiling for what like the first time all day. 

"How's Octavia?"

He groaned, "still hates me."

"She'll come around," she reassured. 

"Yeah," he said disbelievingly.

"So, listen, I have some stupid residents' graduation dinner or whatever coming up, and I thought you and Octavia might want to come?"

He thought for a moment, "yeah, sounds good."

"Really?" she sounded shocked.

"I mean, why not, right?"

"Fair enough, I'll text you the details."

"Cool, talk to you later."

"Talk to you later."

\---

"Have you seen my mac eye shadow palette?" Octavia called down the stairs to Bellamy.

"I have no clue what half of those words mean."

She groaned loudly, "nevermind." A few minutes later, she called out, "found it."

"Ok," Bellamy called back, not sure what else to say. Octavia had let up a bit since she had gotten a new boyfriend that Bellamy hadn't beaten up, but he still felt like he was walking on eggshells around here. He was about to ask if there was anything he could do when a knock sounded at his door, he opened the door to see Clarke in a beautiful, knee-length blue dress.

"Hey," she furrowed her brows at him. He realised he was staring.

"Um, hey," he cleared his throat and moved out of the doorway to let her in.

"You about ready to go?"

"Not quite," he grimaced.

"Wh-" She was cut off by Octavia storming grumpily down the stairs, wearing her dress but no shoes and half her hair in limp curls. 

"Give me a minute," Octavia grumbled.

"Oh, honey." Clarke began to lead Octavia back upstairs, "c'mon, let's fix this." Bellamy stood awkwardly at the bottom of the stairs, waiting. A few minutes later, another knock sounded at the door and Bellamy hung his head, he had forgotten that Octavia had invited her new boyfriend Lincoln to be her date.

"Uh, hi." For such a tall and imposing guy, Lincoln was extremely meek when it came to Octavia and her brother.

"Hi," Bellamy gave what Clarke referred to as his  _I hate you but I'm pretending I don't_ smile. "Octavia," his voice boomed, "Lincoln's here."

"Coming!" she called back excitedly. They both heard her leap out of the bedroom and watch her practically fall down the stairs in her eagerness. "Stupid fucking heels," she muttered. When she finally reached the doorway, she jumped out and kissed Lincoln. Bellamy looked away, meeting Clarke's eyes. She raised her eyebrows at him and he glowered, she tried and failed to suppress her amused grin. 

"You don't have to play protective big brother all the time," she whispered in his ear when she made it down stairs. He turned back to see Lincoln softly running his fingers through Octavia's now straight hair. He had to admit that Lincoln was good for her; from what Bellamy could see, he treated her well, even encouraged her to be a better person. That didn't mean Bellamy could let up though.

"Yeah, I do."

"Hi," Lincoln turned to greet Clarke, "Lincoln."

"Clarke," she shook his outstretched hand.

"Shall we?" Octavia giggled. Bellamy had never seen her this happy before.

"Oh!" Clarke suddenly gasped. "Before I forget!" She ran outside to her car and came back with an opaque bag. "Ok, so I didn't tell you guys because I knew Bellamy would never agree, but," she whipped out four masks, "it's actually a masquerade ball."

Octavia practically squealed in delight, Bellamy just shook his head. "No, no way," his voice was firm.

"Yes way," Clarke's was somehow firmer as she strapped a mask to his head. Octavia eagerly grabbed hers and Lincoln's. Clarke strapped hers on and they all stood outside and waited for their Uber. 

 "We look fucking ridiculous," Bellamy grumbled. 

Octavia pouted, "loosen up, big brother!" Bellamy flashed a forced grin and both the girls burst out laughing, even Lincoln gave a little chuckle and Bellamy eased up slightly. 

\---

The party was beyond boring. Bellamy had at least been expecting some dumb ballroom with people slow dancing but there wasn't even that, it was just a bunch of tables with people clustered around them, clapping as yet another old doctor who had invented the cure for Polio or something stepped up to make another dull speech. Bellamy was about ready to blow his own brains out. 

"Why are we here again?" Octavia whined quietly and Clarke suppressed a giggle, her mother turning back to glare at Octavia. Bellamy instinctively directed her gaze to him and he glared back, she looked away. 

"Because you love me and you would never let me suffer alone," Clarke reminded her sweetly. Both he and Octavia rolled their eyes at that and Clarke looked affronted. "Hey!"

"I'm kind of enjoying it," Lincoln added quietly, Octavia stroked his arm and Bellamy shuddered.

"That's super sweet, Lincoln, but I - personally - am about to blow my brains out." Bellamy snickered as Clarke echoed his earlier thought.

"Clarke," her mother warned sternly before getting up to add to the list of bullshit, boring speeches. Suddenly, Octavia glanced down at her phone and looked dismayed, she excused herself quickly and rushed to the exit. Lincoln got up to follow her but Bellamy put his hand on his arm.

"I've got this," he reassured Lincoln. When he found Octavia outside, she was standing against the wall sobbing, her tears hitting the phone screen below her. "Hey, what's wrong?"

"Atom's funeral is next week," she croaked out, "his mom texted me asking if I'd come." Bellamy winced, only a few days after Atom had dumped Octavia for fear of her brother, he had been struck and killed in a drink driving accident.

"Octavia," he whispered, "you know you don't have to go."

"No," she wiped her tears away, "but I want to." She started to crumple and Bellamy wrapped his arms around her, letting her sob silently into his shoulder, her tears staining his shirt.

"I'm so sorry, O." 

"It's not your fault," she said between cries, and he knew she was right but he still felt guilty. 

"If you really want to go." She nodded vigorously. "Then we'll go together, ok?"

She sniffled, looking up at him, "really?"

"Of course."


End file.
